Hot plugging is a term referring to the addition of components to an electronic system, such as a computer system, without significant interruption to the operation of the system. Stated differently, hot plugging refers to adding component to an electronic system while the system is switched on. The components being added can be circuit boards, batteries or other components. When battery stacks are added to a running system, typically not all contact terminals of the stack connect at the same moment. This may cause local overvoltages in the system, which may damage its components. Hot plugging protection circuits are designed to protect an electronic system and its components from such damage.